hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2017-18 South Pacific cyclone season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2017-18 South Pacific cyclone season betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm (January 28) *Before October 1 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - *November 1 to 10 - *November 11 to 20 - *November 21 to 30 - *December 1 to 10 - ~ Steve Talk Page 20:24, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *December 11 to 20 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:55, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *December 21 to 31 - Hi!- 14:27, December 4, 2017 (UTC) *'January 1 to 30 - ''NO WINNER!! '(Fehi moved in Jnauary 28)'' *After January 30 - *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (April 20) *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - *Before March 1 - *March 1 to 10 - *March 11 to 20 - *March 21 to 31 - *April 1 to 10 - *'April 11 to 20 - ''WINNER!!' (14F dissipated April 20)'' Hi!- 02:43, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *April 21 to 30 - *May 1 to 10 - *May 11 to 20 - *May 21 to 31 - *June 1 to 10 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:55, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *June 11 to 20 - I have a feeling that there will be something post-season. ~ Steve Talk Page 20:24, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *June 21 to 30 - *Storm active at start of July 1, 2016 Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shre the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, you can bet on as many names as you want, but please do not cross out the names as they form, and please do not bet on a storm that has already formed. :) *Fehi - A rare Cat 5 cyclone that is an off-season cyclone. Hi!- 02:43, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *Gita - *Hola - Goes to Hawaii to greet them ~ Steve Talk Page 20:24, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Goes to Mexico to say "Hola!". Hi!- 22:33, November 22, 2017 (UTC) *Iris - *Jo - *Kala - *Liua - *Mona - Makes landfall in France, destroys Louvre, and blows away Mona Lisa. Xyklone (talk) 17:18, February 26, 2018 (UTC) *Neil - *Oma - Turns into a German grandmother who swings her clutchbag in the air in circles saying ayo where'd my teeth go Ｄ　Ｅ　Ｓ　Ｋ　Ｒ　Ａ　Ａ　Ｔ　Ｉ　Ｎ　Ｇ　Ｏ 19:28, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Informal betting on strongest storm name (Gita) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Fehi - Hi!- 17:04, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *'Gita - ''NO WINNER!! '(125 mph, 927 mbars)'' *Hola - *Iris - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:57, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *Jo - ~ Steve Talk Page 20:24, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *Kala - *Liua - *Mona - *Neil - *Oma - Informal betting on highest winds (125 mph) Winds are 10-minute sustained. *100 or less - *105 - *110 - *115 - *120 - *'125 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Gita)'' *130 - *135 - *140 - ~ Steve Talk Page 20:24, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *145 - *150 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:58, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *155 - Hi!- 02:43, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *160 - *165 - *170 - *175 (SPac and worldwide record, Cyclone Winston in 2016) - *180 or higher (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on lowest pressure (927 mbars) Pressures are in ranges per 5 mbars. You can add in your own pressure if you want to do so, but do not bet on pressures from storms that have already formed. *Above 960 - *960-956 - *955-950 - *949-945 - *944-940 - *939-935 - *934-930 - ~ Steve Talk Page 20:24, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *'929-925 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Gita, 927 mbars)'' *924-920 - *919-915 - Hi!- 17:04, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *914-910 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:59, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *909-905 - *904-900 - *899-895 - *894-890 - *889-885 - *884-880 (SPac record low, Cyclone Winston of 2016) - *879-875 - *874-870 - (Worldwide record low, Typhoon Tip in 1979) *Less than 870 (exceptionally unlikely) - Informal betting on final storm name (Keni) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Fehi - *Gita - *Hola - *Iris - *Josie - *'Keni - ''WINNER!! Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:00, November 19, 2017 (UTC)' *Liua - Hi!- 02:43, November 18, 2017 (UTC) ~ Steve Talk Page 20:24, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *Mona - *Neil - *Oma - Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Gita) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Fehi - *'Gita - NO WINNER!!' *Hola - *Iris - Hi!- 02:43, November 18, 2017 (UTC) ~ Steve Talk Page 20:24, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *Josie - *Keni - *Liua - *Mona - *Neil - *Oma - Informal betting on number of deaths (11) No betting on death tolls that currently exist. *Less than 10 - One can only hope... ~ Steve Talk Page 20:24, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *'11-20 - WINNER!! ('11 deaths)'' Hi!- 02:43, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *21-30 - *31-40 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:02, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *41-50 - *51-60 - *61-70 - *71-80 - *81-90 - *91-100 - *101-150 (SPac record, Cyclone Namu of 1986) - *More than 150 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on damage totals (285 million) No betting on damage totals that currently exist. *Less than 10 million - Hopefully ~ Steve Talk Page 20:24, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *10-20 million - *21-30 million - *31-40 million - Hi!- 02:43, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *41-50 million - *51-100 million - *101-150 million - *151-200 million - *201-250 million - *'251-300 million - ''WINNER!!' (overall damages near 285 million) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:03, November 19, 2017 (UTC)' *301-350 million - *351-400 million - *401-450 million - *451-500 million - *500-750 million - *750 million-1 billion - *1-1.4 billion (SPac record, Cyclone Winston of 2016) - *More than 1.4 billion (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of retired names (3) No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. *No names will be retired this year - Hi!- 02:43, November 18, 2017 (UTC) ~ Steve Talk Page 20:24, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *One name - *Two names - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:10, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *'Three names - NO WINNER!!' (Gita, Josie, and Keni retired)'' *Four names - *Five names - *Six names - *Seven names - *Eight names - (record high, 1997–98 season (Martin, Osea, Ron, Susan, Tui, Ursula, Veli, and Alan)) *Nine or more names (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of off-season storms (none) Storms that form in April but persist into May, or crossovers from the AUS region, count as off-season storms, though tropical disturbances don't. *'''None - ''NO WINNER!! *1 - Hi!- 02:43, November 18, 2017 (UTC) A June storm. ~ Steve Talk Page 20:24, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *2 - *3 - *More than 3 -